


Glorious Moment

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-16
Updated: 2002-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special day for Clark and Whitney. Part of the Random series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Moment

## Glorious Moment

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Author's notes: A happy fic for a series that remains around by request. 

Part Six in the Random Series: Glorious Moment 

Whitney could not believe it had come to this, almost seven months after he had `Come Out' publicly; he was about to get married. It was a civil union but still it was a wedding for all intents and purposes. Here he was on the lawn of the Luthor Castle in Smallville about to get married. Whitney still could not believe how much life had changed in a few short months. He had accepted Clark's proposal and two days later his attorney came over with a number of letters and emails from old high school, college, and professional teammates. He had more than a dozen letters that had been sent to the Kents in Smallville. Many of his old high school buddies had bitched him out for cutting them out of his life but he was soon filled in on their doings. For Whitney it had been an eye opener and he was happy to rebuild a number of friendships from various parts of his life. 

The one relationship he wanted to repair was the only other person still living that mattered, his ex from college. They had not kept in touch much but he had kept tabs on Jason to the best of his ability. Whitney was ashamed to admit he had done so out of fear that he would be outed by Jason. Whitney had known better but he had never found a way to connect with Jason again. Finally he wrote a note to his ex, apologizing for the way things ended. Whitney had been very surprised when Jason wrote back and said he was happy that Whitney was finally happy. The fact that Jason was in attendance spoke to their reconciliation. 

Two weeks after Clark's proposal, they had come to visit Smallville. Whitney's book was now in publication and his book tour started in another week. They had decided to escape the pressure of Metropolis in favor of the relaxing attitude of Smallville. Whitney remembered being abducted by Lana while Pete and Martha harassed Clark. Martha was so excited that Clark wanted to get married that she had called Lex to see if the castle could be used to hold the ceremony. Whitney had ended up at Brent's house and talking with his old buddy. Whitney ended up apologizing for underestimating his friends and began to try to rebuild ties to his hometown. It was amazing because he and Clark were now talking about moving back to Smallville or at least spending more time here. 

Now he was looking out over the lawn on a beautiful May afternoon and was about to get married. He had invited a number of ex-teammates and old friends. Standing with him would be Lana and standing with Clark would be Lex. Whitney's heart started to beat rapidly as he saw Clark approach him. 

`What did I ever do to deserve the love of this wonderful man?' 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Whitney Fordman and Clark Kent in a ceremony of commitment to each other and in the eyes of the community." 

* * *

Whitney was all smiles as the reception became a full-fledged party. Lex and Lois were happy to host this gathering. Clark had told Whitney that Jonathan had finally accepted that Lex was his best friend and that he was not going to hurt him. Whitney was talking to a former teammate on the Super Bowl team when his mother-in-law gently grabbed his arm. 

"Excuse us, Whitney, you are needed at the front." 

Whitney looked over and saw the wedding party had gathered. He quickly said good-bye to his friend and headed to the front. Clark hugged him. Whitney turned back when he heard the chime of champagne glasses being tapped. 

"Excuse me but I would like to propose a toast," said Lex. "To Whitney and Clark, long you both looked to find happiness and joy, may you both be blessed with each other till the end of your days." 

A chorus of "here, here" rang out across the estate. Whitney kissed Clark with that chorus and the catcalls for another kiss. Clark was more than happy to appease the crowd and kissed his lover again. `Husband' thought Clark, Whitney was now his husband. 

Jonathan stood up and silence settled across the party. "Folks, I would like to say a few words. Son, you have surpassed my expectations by becoming the good man that you are today. Whitney, it takes courage to stand up and be reckoned for who you are, welcome to the family. To my son and my son-in-law, may your happiness know no bounds." 

Whitney and Clark kissed again and began to make the rounds to visit amongst the guests. Whitney noted out of the corner of his eye that Jonathan and Lex were having a little chat. Whitney almost dropped his champagne glass when he saw Jon throw his arm across Lex's shoulder and gave him a hug. 

"I told you that they settled their differences, well Dad finally got a clue." 

Whitney was taking to an old neighbor when Chloe walked up with Clark in tow. 

"I have a present to give to you." 

Whitney and Clark looked at her before Clark took the bait. "What?" 

"Have your nursery ready in six months because you two are going to be daddies." 

"You didn't tell us?!" 

"Surprise! Clark, you know that I have always had a sense of the dramatic." 

Whitney had not said anything but could not hide his smile. He was going to be a father. Clark had asked Chloe if she would have a baby for them and after a week had said yes. Whitney had donated but he and Clark had not been told if it had been successful. Lana had been with Chloe the whole time. Whitney watched as Lana and Pete walked over. 

"You two knew?" 

Lana could not stop the smile. "Yes and it was a very hard secret to keep." 

Whitney watched as Clark told his parents the news and he saw the joyous smile that graced Martha's face. Whitney looked and saw Lex give Clark a hug as well. Whitney could not think of a happier day in his life, not the Super Bowl or graduating from Ohio St. with honors. He had a family, albeit a strange one, but he had one. Whitney smiled and laughed at Clark and the gang. Life was good. 


End file.
